Just a Short Pondering
by The Most Royal Shiz
Summary: It doesn't take much to make one wonder about Juudai. [Oneshot]


_The Shiz_** - Read spoilers for Kasier vs. Juudai (Second time through) and other stuff. End of story. I fear I might start spawning AsukaxRyo, at this rate.**

_Warnings _**- Honestly? For once, none O.o**

_Disclaimer _**- Bite me.

* * *

**

_It doesn't take much to make one wonder about Juudai._

* * *

I always wondered why on Earth my little brother adored Juudai so much.

Okay, okay, so my confusion wasn't as sane as one might think - most people seem to think that I am the picture of collected coolness, the eptiome of perfection, and that the idea of bumping me in the same level of the elitist duelist Fubuki probably isn't completely brilliant seeing as he's more open about his lack of proprierty than myself. I will admit - I enjoy being at the top, being the best, being called the 'Kaiser.' It reminds me that, indeed, there is nothing wrong with my existance - I am his excellence, the one with the best dorm room in Obelisk Blue, the most impressive techniques and knowledge of moves to rival even that Ra Yellow (I've heard his name fly around once or twice, but I can't seem to keep it remaining in my mind) who apparently writes equations every moment that he has the opprotunity.

And I couldn't even figure out why people liked that Juudai so much.

I really didn't understand him much in my first duel against him - I knew his reasons for wanting a duel with me; he made them blatantly obvious. And, for such a low-class student, he had some rather intelligent points about the entire thing. I never intentionally tried to make Shou feel bad about himself - I corrected him, and that was all. I suppose I'm just not very skilled at explaining things, how I feel about the various whatnot, and relationships are certainly no exception to my incapabilities. Yuuki Juudai was dedicated to my little brother, moreso than I could ever do, and I had always thought that was why - not any other inane reasons. Shou was very quick to attatch himself to someone that showed affection for him; he always has been. It didn't occur to me that there could be much any other reason until nothing more than a few days afterwards.

I had watched the duel of Shou and Juudai against those two has-beens who I distinctly remember having to have written a report about when I was a sophmore, and my confusion on the matter reemerged. I had had the impression that Shou and Juudai would be kicked out of Duel Academia - Juudai might have been a fair Duelist, but Shou was unimpressive and, had I been his examinator, would not have allowed him to enter. And yet, no matter how many times Shou got depressed, uncertain, and scared to make another move, Juudai would say something encouraging. Such dedication! He did not get fustrated as friends normally do, and I was excited by the prospect of learning more of my younger brother's interesting friend. He had something about him - a unique property, an unusual taste, and it was something that I longed to learn more and more of. Bizarrely, Juudai and Shou managed to succeed in their win - startled as I was, I managed to stay long enough to give a quick clap of approval before loitering off to do some assignment I hadn't done like I should the night before, more intrigued with Juudai than anything Chronos-sensei could tell me to do.

I hung low for a little bit after that, and though I did my best to try and keep my interest hidden I still longed to learn more and more about this mysterious underclassman. What boy was so skilled to go up against professional Duelists - however out-dated - and manage to drag himself and someone of lower skill out and with their places at Duel Academia still intact? More confused than I particularly like to be, I still didn't learn any more information until the event with Camillia.

I admit now that I had lost in orde to save my younger brother - what responsible young man would do any other thing? But, this was still a very uncertain event that confused me. With my body and soul, er, locked into the form of a doll, I knew nothing of the duel itself (Though Asuka did later elaborate on it some), but I will say that I was aware of the presence of everyone else. I do not know how I knew that it was Juudai dueling, to save my soul and the soul of Chronos-sensei, but I knew it well. He mentioned something about wanting to save his friends - what friends? Chronos hated him with the passion of a thousand suns, and I'm not aware of anything I had done to put myself in such a high manner of speaking.

Gods, Juudai confuses me.

My final duel against him - the end of the year exhibition match. I remember that with vivid clarity as if it was the very moment afterwards, every exchange and every move and every word thrown at one another. I wanted the best I could get from him, and I was not getting it, and I was completely baffled. Why on Earth was he floundering at the beginning? This was not the Yuuki Juudai I knew, the bizarre, confusing young man that wouldn't act on a mental gameplan if his life depended on it (I have a feeling that he would have managed to come up with a much better fashion to get out of such a situation without even realizing it), and it was sorely diasppointing. I had wanted a battle against the most worthy of Osiris Red - not a Duelist trying to be someone that he isn't. Here, still, I was trying to figure him out, and when he at last asked for those rice balls from Tome-san, and it came to me in a perfect clarity that was so startling, I wonder why I never noticed it before.

Of course it was obvious. Ever since that faithful day, when he had beaten Manjyome Jun once and for all, when he returned with the quirky Ojama deck - why had Manjyome instantly started hanging around him, despite his obvious contempt for the Osiris Red boy? It should have hit me then. Why did Shou like him so much? Marufuji Shou was such a quiet, attatchable boy, an excitable kid like Juudai should have been too much for him. Asuka - she normally stayed disinterested in the Osiris', and when Juudai comes around, she finds them the most appealing group on Earth. And myself, I will admit, was caught into his web - and I did not realize until just now.

Juudai was... Juudai. He was himself.

People liked him.

End of story.

Though this logic is twisted, I must admit, and probably won't make much sense to anyone reading this in the future (Of course, if things go well, no one will set their gaze on it), and I hope that one will eventually understand. Juudai has an enigmatic taste to him, bizarre as it sounds, and being himself is what attracts others to him - no matter how much they would long to hate him.

I can hear my little brother snoozing on the cough, and I think I just heard Manjyome swear as he stumbled over Juudai's lithe form on my floor. They had all wanted to bid the Kaiser farewell, and fell asleep half-way through, but I suppose there's certainly nothing quite wrong with that. It was cute, and gave me this time to write. Fubuki can be heard, saying all of his typically inane things, and I can only chuckle softly - tonight was a brilliant night.

I wonder if Juudai ever has these thoughts.


End file.
